


Tainted Love.

by psyleedee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, Hunter Dean, Hunter Sam, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Major Character Injury, One-Sided Attraction, Panties, Post-Case, Power Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Protective Sam Winchester, Rough Sex, Sex under a Love Spell, Twink Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Love, Voodoo, Voodoo doll, Witch Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 00:57:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psyleedee/pseuds/psyleedee
Summary: After being saved by a beautiful older man called Dean, Castiel finds himself thinking about nothing else. He wants Dean more than anyone else, and he's going to have it. So what if Cas has to use a teeny-tiny little love spell? Not like it's going to change a lot.When Dean wakes up one morning, wrecked from the weirdest nightmare the last night, he's pretty sure he's totally in love with Castiel. So what's the matter if he drives for four hours just to see him? But what when he decides he wants to stay...?Good for Sam, he knows when there's a case, especially when his brother is involved in it. So, he follows Dean sneakily to get to the bottom of Dean's mysterious behavior. But what he finds in a normal-looking suburban house, is something that astounds him... to say the least.(This was originally supposed to be just smut, but I couldn't refuse a nice ol' plot.)





	Tainted Love.

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags. PLEASE.

"Mr. Winchester, I don't know how to thank you..."

Dean smiled at the young, lean man who was wrapped around in a shawl, making him seem even smaller.

"You don't have to thank me, it's my job."  
Dean shrugged. Usually, he would've said a few assuring words and hopped outta there, but this boy was too gorgeous to let the opportunity slide.

"It is? You kill witches who are about to sacrifice innocents on a daily basis?"  
The boy teased, and Dean glanced at the boy's bruised cheek, hands itching to reach out and soothe over it.

"Well, not really just witches, but like, monsters, you know, werewolves, vampires... I'm gonna be frank with you on this, so you know what's out there."  
Dean looked down at him really seriously now, and the boy stared back with just as much curiosity.

"I know what's out there, Mr. Winchester-"

"Just, call me Dean."

"-Oh, alright, _Dean_, I do know what's out there. I've studied some things, or read for leisure..."

"Well, it's way more dangerous in practicality, so you don't wanna go poking your nose where it doesn't belong."  
Dean flicked his finger over the boy's nose playfully, causing him to break into a chuckle.

"I promise, I won't."  
The boy replied with a mischievous smile.

The more Dean looked at him, the more attractive he found him. He had worn a grey threadbare t-shirt, and a pair of shorts, that showed his meaty thighs, and his soft arms, and around his neck was a pendant, a seemingly unusual blue gem, that went well with his ocean blue eyes. His lips were a little swollen, and Dean guessed it might be from when he had been chewing on his lip as Dean rescued him from the witches' lair.

His dark, raven hair sat messily atop his head, spiking out from a few places, making him seem even cuter than he was. He couldn't be more than 24 or 25, and Dean was ready to bet on that. Dean instantly found himself admiring the young boy, which he shouldn't, truthfully, he's almost 40 now. But then the tempting looks that the young boy had given him, didn't exactly make him feel any better about his situation. And come on, it's not like Dean's some saint, so when the boy looked at him like he wanted to rip his clothes off, who's Dean to stop him?

"Dean?"

The boy's voice snapped him out of his thoughts and he blinked aimlessly, to refocus on the other's face.

"Uh sorry about that, zoned out for a moment. By the way, what's your name, you told me?"

"Castiel."

"Castiel?"

"Yeah."

"That's certainly a unique name."

Castiel smiled shyly.

"Well, it's an angel's name."

"Well, can I call you Cas?"

"Sure."

Cas replied instantly, averting his gaze with a coy smile. Dean just watched as he smiled to himself and then looked back up at Dean.

"Dean!"  
Sam's voice called out, and Dean and Cas both turned their heads to look at Sam, who just looked at them suspiciously.

"Coming!"  
Dean called out in reply.

Cas bit his bottom lip, contemplating something deeply. Before Dean could say anything, he perked up.

"Mr. Winchester- uh, Dean- I mean... how long are you staying here for?"  
Cas asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Cas, uhm, I'm leaving now. We gotta head back to Lebanon and I gotta drive all night..."

Dean could see the guilt punch into Cas's eyes.

"Oh- you're not staying?"

"Not for long, no."

"Alright."

Castiel nodded wearily. Dean took a deep breath and carefully, reached a hand out to brush against his palm.

"I'm sorry I can't stay... I would've loved to."  
Dean reasoned, and Cas nodded, yet he could clearly see the dejected look in his eyes.

"Its okay, its okay, I get it. Will you visit again? I mean, if you're passing by and you uh, remember me? Maybe we could go for lunch or dinner, maybe your brother could come along, I don't mind..."

Dean clasped Cas's shoulders, cutting him off, looking at him with assurance.

"Cas, I will _try_, okay?"  
Dean said, squeezing his shoulders.

Cas just stared at him, awestruck for a few moments, drinking in the sight of Dean, until he gulped nervously.

"Alright. Sorry to uh, keep you waiting."  
Cas shook his head and tugged on his shawl as he started to walk away. Part of Dean's mind wanted to stop him, but he decided against it. Besides, what were they? A budding summer romance? Bitch please, this is Dean Winchester. Love has no place in this job.

Dean watched as Cas walked away slowly, towards the other victims who had been talking to each other, waiting for a cab to take them home. But then suddenly Cas stopped. He didn't move for a moment, and then hesitantly turned around, started walking, sprinting towards Dean, yet eyes not meeting.  
The shawl dropped over his shoulders, but he didn't seem to care, as he pressed against Dean's chest, planting a soft kiss on his cheek. Cas's hands tangled into Dean's hair, tugging at it at firmly.

Dean grinned, rubbing the younger boy's waist naturally, as Castiel pulled away and murmured.

"Have a safe trip, Dean."

Dean could see his face burn up, cheeks turning hot pink and eyes too shy to look at him.

"Thanks, Cas."

Dean rubbed his waist again, trying to hide his own blush as he leaned down to look at Cas.

Cas took a deep breath and smiled, muttering something inaudible against Dean's shoulder. All Dean could grasp from it was '_make sure... you're mine... no one else_...', that's it.

As Cas pulled away, a resolute look in his eyes, Dean felt something drop in his guts, like an anxious churning. And for a moment, he could swear he thought Cas's eyes flashed purple. But, but... No... He's probably just imagining things. He should get going. He nods at Cas once, sharing an uncertain smile and walking over to Sam, scratching the back of his head.

~•~

Castiel smirked as he picked out a shiny green button from his drawer, threading it through his needle, and piercing the beige colored sock with it. The doll had been coming along well. Besides, Cas had the most important ingredient of it all- Dean's hair- which would make the spell work smoothly.

"You've got such beautiful eyes, Dean...These buttons are just temporary, I can't wait to see the real ones again..."  
Cas said to himself, sewing the button next to another same one, giving the sock doll a beautiful set of green eyes.

He set it next to him and walked over to his shelf of clothes, miniature in size, perfect to wear on his dolls. He picked out one of the dark blue jackets that resembled what Dean had been wearing, and a set of miniature jeans. He also took out a blue and white cardigan that resembled somewhat to the grey and navy cardigan he was wearing. But those were all aesthetic aspects.

He picked up two dolls, one with green eyes and the other with blue, their sock bodies slit open, revealing the cotton filled inside. He walked over to retrieve a jar from the desk, one that contained a few strands of Dean's hair, he had managed to pull out while kissing his cheek.

Dean... Ah, how beautiful a person. Castiel knew what love at first sight meant, but he knew it better when he experienced it a few days ago. Dean was gorgeous. And so brave and kind and funny. The way he had looked at Cas tenderly, the way he had rescued him from the witches' lair, of course, in that case, those witches were somewhat trying to get revenge on Cas. The other two were just experimental sacrifices. Okay, okay, Cas shouldn't have given one of the witches in the coven a poisonous death. But she had mocked his magick, killed his familiar cat Melissa, and scorned him in front of the coven. Do you know how hard it is to be a solo witch? The bitch deserved it.

Where was Cas? Oh right, Dean. The moment Dean had pressed Cas close and wrapped a shawl around his shoulder gently, Cas had felt the desperate need to pull Dean down and press their lips together. But then... that bitch of his brother had to come between them. But Cas had already made his mind up. He wanted Dean and Dean only. He wanted Dean all for himself. And lucky for him, he could make that happen.

Castiel smiled as he carefully placed the two strands of hair in Dean's sock doll. Retrieving a small knife from next to him, he pricked his finger, letting a good two, three drops fall onto the cotton inside the doll with _blue _eyes.

"There we go. A perfect match."

He sucked on his finger to try and stop the dripping and took his sewing supplies again. Threading a black thread through a needle, he sewed the socks shut. A simple cross-stitch pattern.

"Now, now. All I have to do is recite the love spell. Seven more nights and then we'll be bound for eternity, Dean-o."  
He smiled to himself, before picking up both dolls and setting them aside.

Content with his creations, he started cleaning his surroundings to set up his altar.

~•~

** _8 Days Later._ **

Dean had had nightmares before. But none of this sort. The loud thudding sound had not been coming from outside, but rather from inside his own head. There was a man in his dreams. A man he had seen before. Although he couldn't exactly be able to recognize who it was, he remembered seeing a familiar set of blue eyes in his dream.

The man had been whispering his name, louder and louder until the whispering became shrieking. He could feel a deep pain in his chest, right through his heart. For a moment, it seemed to get harder to breathe, harder to speak, harder to move- he wanted to call out to Sam, but the words wouldn't escape his throat- he grasped the bed sheet, feeling a sudden hard hitting pressure on his throat, a choking threshold, squeezing his throat tighter. He tried to kick at it, whatever this invisible force was- he didn't want it, he tried to get the choke hold around his neck to stop, wanted the pain in his heart to stop.

The burn in his chest amplified, and a voice whispered in his ears, slow and determined.

_"We're together now, Dean. No entity or individual can come between us. I am yours, heart, mind, and soul; so are you mine, heart, mind, and soul, until and after all of eternity. You will come to me. You will come to me."_

The voice diminished, and so did the choke on his throat and the pain in his chest. It stopped, vanishing as if it were never there before. Dean took a few deep breaths, a strange sort of spark crackling through his veins. Dean laid himself down, clutching the blanket a bit tighter than he should've been.

~•~

** _Next Morning._ **

Dean zoomed past Sam in the kitchen, a stoic expression glued to his face. He fetched a coffee mug and started the coffee machine. He didn't utter a single word. Not even a small hum of a song. Huh. That's weird.

"Hey man, you okay?"  
Sam asked, looking up from his laptop at Dean with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes. Why?"  
Dean answered.

"Nothing, uh, just, seem real quiet today."

"Is that so?"  
Dean asked in turn.

"Uh..."  
Sam eyed him suspiciously, before shaking his thoughts away and shrugging.

"Anyway, I found a case in Idaho. It's about a ghost who's quote-unquote '_telling people's future'_.

"Sorry Sam, I'm busy today."

Dean replied without even batting an eye towards Sam.

"What? Why?"

"I need to go to-"

Sam watched as Dean faltered in his words like an invisible hand had slammed his mouth shut. Okay, something seems really fishy in here.

"Dean?"  
Sam asked, getting up from the table and slowly advancing towards Dean.

"Uh. Personal business, that's all."  
He replied, rather fearfully. Good for Sam, he knew his brother better than himself. So the little quiver in his lips was not normal behavior.

"Dean are you okay?"  
Sam cautiously placed his hand on Dean's shoulder, but he hadn't expected the sudden reaction out of him, as if he had been electrocuted.

"Dean, something's wrong, you gotta tell me."

Dean moved away from Sam, slipping into the narrow space between the island and kitchen counter, as he started pouring himself some coffee.

"Nothing's wrong, Sam. I just need to finish up some-"

"Personal business, yeah, but what? Is it some old flame? Some old friends? Or what?"

"When I said it's my personal business, I meant its none of your business, Sammy."

"Its Sam."  
Sam answered, hands on his hips.

Dean flashed him a quick smile, and with a clap on his back, left the kitchen.

Sometime later, all he could hear was the roar of Baby's engine, and then it faded as Dean drove away. Sam sighed. Dean was acting especially peculiar. Good thing he put a tracker on Dean's phone all those weeks ago.

~•~

Castiel rushed to the door at the first ring of the bell. Dean was here. He could feel it in his veins.

He pulled the door open, and in front of him stood Dean, a little confused, but looking charming as ever.

"Dean!"  
Castiel exclaimed, jumping onto Dean, wrapping his hands around Dean's neck.   
He could tell Dean seemed a little baffled by the whole exchange. That's okay. The human spirit tries to deny the spell initially, but he just needed to give it some time and Dean wouldn't have a single doubt.

"Uh, Castiel?"  
Dean asked, slightly puzzled, still aware enough to wrap his arms around Cas's waist.

"I knew you'd come back to me."  
Cas pulled back, smile beaming at Dean.

"Yeah... I... I don't know why I'm here actually-"

"Oh, you don't need to act so coy. I've been wanting to see you too. Well, don't just stand there, come inside." 

Castiel tugged at Dean's hand, leading him in and shutting the door behind him. He could sense Dean was analyzing the room around him.

"I know its a bit of a long drive, four hours, but I'm so happy you're here."

Dean just watched him for a few seconds, before he broke into a smile.

"I've been thinking about you for days, Castiel, I'm not lying, really."  
Dean walked closer, _almost _bridging the gap between them as he took Cas's hand in his own, playing with his thin, long fingers.

"I have too."  
Castiel stared up at him. Even for a middle-aged man, Dean was certainly handsome. Beautiful almond-colored hair, plush pink lips, grassy green eyes that seemed filled with adoration, and a few freckles dotted over his cheeks.

Dean shut his eyes, taking in Cas's scent. His hands fumbled with the hem of the oversized beige cardigan Cas was wearing, which only reached down to the top of his thick thighs.   
Cas hadn't really dressed in particular, but he had been wearing his light blue stockings with white hearts and a little pink bow on the top. He decided to wear one of his blue lacy panties inside, that sat perfectly against his bouncy ass.

"God, I feel so-"  
Dean hissed hungrily, nuzzling his face in Cas's neck, mouthing at random spots, flicking and licking his tongue over.

"Dean-"  
Castiel started but was cut off by a warm hand traveling under his cardigan, and over his stomach.

"Shh...no talking... Drove all the way to come see you, now I need my reward..."  
Dean mumbled in between sloppy neck kisses.

"Mmh..."  
Cas hummed, closing his eyes and taking in the feel of Dean's bigger, broader body enveloping him.

"Fuck, do you know how hot you are? All small and cheery and gosh, what if I just banged you here? On your front door? Would you like that, baby?"

Cas whimpered at the notion of Dean banging him. Just the thought of having Dean's thick cock slamming in his hole was enough to have Cas leaking and moaning.

"No- bedroom- my bedroom-"  
Cas managed to say, before breaking their contact and lacing his fingers with Dean's, leading him into the hallway.

They shared a few shy, eager smiles on the way, hands dancing around each other's, until they made it to the bedroom. Dean looked around for a few seconds, before Cas crashed his lips against Dean's, moaning into the kiss.

Dean hastily shut the door behind him, and then pulled away, to take his jacket off.  
Cas began to take his stockings off but was cut off by Dean suddenly.

"No! I mean, stop- leave them on."

Dean said, letting his jacket drop to the floor and walking towards Cas. Just as Dean's hands caressed Cas's cheek, he leaned into the touch. A broad, warmer hand slid under his cardigan, and over the lacy hem of his panties.

"Shit, baby, you wearing panties?"

Dean toyed with the elastic of the panty, pulling it and letting it slap against Cas's waist.

"Ungh- y-yes... All dressed up f-for y-you-"  
Cas moaned, biting down on his lip, as Dean pulled the cardigan off of his body, leaving his torso bare for Dean's hungry eyes.

"Gosh, so gorgeous for me-"  
Dean coaxed as he pinched a light pink nipple, eliciting a loud moan from Cas.

Cas held his hands onto Dean's shoulder, as Dean slipped his hand down Cas's panties, pushing his middle finger down his cleft, letting it trace over-

"F-fuck-"  
Dean choked out.

"Oh god, Cas, are you wearing a plug?" Dean asked, voice low and strained.

Cas just nodded against Dean's shoulder with a whimper.

"Shit."

That's all Dean could say, before he manhandled Cas onto the bed, making Cas moan out filthy. Cas crawled up to the headboard on all fours, clutching the edge and raising his ass, presenting it out to Dean, opening his legs wide. Dean swallowed thick, as he watched Cas's hole clench around the silver metal plug.

Quickly shedding his pants, shoes, and shirt off, Dean made his way to the bed, kneeling in front of Cas's delicious ass.

"Gosh, you're so pretty."

Dean gulped, Cas's moans doing nothing but encouraging him. He slowly used his middle finger to trace around the rim, punching a moan out of Cas's lips. Carefully, he pulled the plug out, letting it fall as Cas squeezed it out. Dean felt like his eyes had been glued onto the sight of Cas's gaping pink hole. Slowly, he used his finger to press inside.

"Deeeaaaannn-"  
Cas whined, pushing back on Dean's finger to fuck himself.

"Slowly, baby, wanna savour this-"  
Dean held onto his ass, squeezing one of the cheeks. He slapped it once, not too harsh, just right, causing Cas to gasp with surprise.

Dean watched as Cas's ass jiggled, and slowly, he slid another finger inside, using the same pace as before, to quietly massage Cas's prostate.

"Please- I'm ready- Dean- I need your cock-"  
Castiel begged, fucking himself back on Dean's fingers greedily.

Dean slipped in another, a bit of a tight fit, owing to the drying lube, but Cas moaned at the stretch.

"Please please please-"  
Cas went on, pushing back on Dean's fingers, feeling his fingers rub against the ridges of his wall, brush against his prostate over and over again- until-

"Noooo-"  
Cas whined as Dean took his fingers out.

"Shh baby- I got you, I'm gonna make this good, okay? Trust me-"  
Dean cooed, grazing his fingers over Cas's creamy thighs. Cas squeezed his eyes shut, clutching onto the bedsheet, as Dean pulled his finger out and carefully, with a determined look in his eyes, leaned in closer to Cas's ass, before sinking his tongue into his sensitive hole, evoking a tingling, hot, wet sensation on Cas's hole. Cas keened, his hand reaching down automatically to entwine within Dean's hair.

Dean's tongue was amazing, soft and curious, prodding everywhere it should. The tip of it digging enthusiastically into Cas's hole, as he alternated it with firm stripes and using his tongue to suck on the rim. Dean held Cas's cheeks apart, pulling them aside to spread him out. His nose nudged against Cas's cleft as he tried to eat out more of Cas. The whimpers and incoherent mumbling it punched out of Cas were the sole effects of how marvelous Dean's tongue felt.

Eating out a man wasn't exactly similar to a man. There was no natural lube, so Dean had to be extremely sloppy with his spit, making sure there was enough wetness to stretch Cas's little twink hole. The tightness felt almost otherworldly, if you ask Dean, and when Cas clutched the sheet tightly again, arching his back and screaming out Dean's name, that was the moment Dean knew he was tipping Cas off the-

"Dean-Aaaaunggghhh!"

Cas cried out, spilling out white splatters of release all over his stomach. Dean reached for his soft little hand, squeezing it to assure him that _he wasn't leaving_.

~•~

Sam glanced at the app ticking on his phone. Apparently, the Impala had slowed down in front of a normal looking suburban house. Huh? Sam questioned himself, but also recalled that nothing is what it seems, and besides, they've faced a good amount of "normal" that turned out to be their big baddie.

So, like any good brother, he followed Dean's location moments after Dean had left. He knew it was a very violating and non-consensual thing to do, especially to your own brother. If Dean ever found out about it, Sam would be in deep, deep trouble. But hey, a boy's gotta do what a boy's gotta do.

Sam parked his car around the corner of a very suburban looking area. Houses were built in a perfect line, yet still allowing its residents adequate privacy-

_Wait a minute._

Sam knows this place.

He and Dean and passed it along the way on their last hunt.

It was just about a mile off from where they had rescued three victims from a witches' secret lair.

_What was Dean doing here?_

He got off and reached for his gun, hidden safely in his jacket's inner pockets, as he started walking towards the house Dean was in. He kept checking the app, and it seemed the Impala had been parked there for over forty minutes. Huh. Strange.

Sam neared the house and slowly, being as quiet as possible, slipped around the side of the house. It was plain, not much decor, but seemed well lived in and cozy. Silently, he slid open one of the long French windows, climbing in from the deck to inside the living room. The house seemed unusually silent. Sam clutched on to his gun instinctively, pulling it out as quietly as he could and removing the safety on it. He held it up in front of his shoulders, walking around the house, studying its interior.

It felt strangely peaceful. The natural lighting filtered through the house, and Sam could see some paintings, obscure, vivid paintings, whose meaning he could not completely comprehend. The couch looked old but sturdy and well used, the table had a mug of cold, half-drunk coffee on it, implying that someone had been in this room before. There came a loud shriek from one of the rooms and Sam swung his gun up in defense.

He walked cautiously over to what he assumed was the room that the shriek had torn through from.  
But, as he neared the room, he could hear not one, but two voices in unison, more like incoherent sounds of heavy breathing and panting. Sam pressed an ear to the door silently, trying to overhear what was going on inside.

_"Ah- Ah- Mmmh- Oh yes- yes- Dean, fuck, you're so big- aunh, ah, ah!"_

A breathy male voice was moaning, almost shamelessly and Sam's eyes widened as he gradually began to grasp the situation.

_"Fuck- you're so tight Cas- makes me wanna come all over you-"_

Oh. Okay no. This is- _Eugh!_  
Sam imitated a gagging motion soundlessly, but the moans and whimpers continued.  
Did he just hear his brother dirty talk in bed?

_"Please- please- faster, go harder, I can take it- ah- oh- ah- ah- Deeeeaaaaannnn- oh yeah, oh yeah, yeah- mmmmhhhhh... just like that baby..."_

There was also a light noise of wood creaking and suddenly, Sam's brain had provided him extremely unsolicited, inappropriate images. Fuck. He should be out of here.

As Sam moved away, his mind flooded with guilt and embarrassment. Not only had he violated his brother's privacy, but he had also been stupid enough to doubt his brother. Well, in his defense, he didn't know his brother would turn out to be _this_ big of a horny slut, that he'd driven four hours, four entire hours only to get laid.

Sam decided he would leave just as silently as he came, but he couldn't leave through the French windows, as they'd make a noise, so he decided he'd escape through the back door in the kitchen.

Damn it. Now Sam felt really bad. He had doubted his brother. Followed him unnecessarily for four hours, suspected an innocent man, broken into said man's house and well, in conclusion, he felt like shit.  
The best thing would be to pretend as if it never happened.

He walked through the kitchen. Everything was normal like any suburban house would be. A beautiful basket of fruits, a fridge with different magnets on it, sticking a shopping list to the fridge. Brown cabinets, a few dishes in the sink, A kettle set idly on a switched-off stove, a surprisingly beautiful set of bowls and cups, a half-eaten packet of chips on the table, a nice ebony wood door with a carved in Eye of Horus. Everything was the usual.

_Wait a minute._

Sam stopped in his tracks, his eyes flashing back to the perfectly carved symbol of the Eye of Horus on the top of the door. _This_ was _not_ normal. Why would a perfectly mundane man draw an Eye of Horus on their back door? Essentially, Sam recalled, the Eye of Horus was used as a symbol of protection and healing in ancient Egypt. The protection part he could understand since it was to fend off evil spirits. Over time, the Eye of Horus evolved into a commonly used protection symbol by...

Sam's eyes widened.

_No. It couldn't be._

How? How could a house that looked so normal and mundane, belong to an entity like this?

And even if the young man was what Sam believed he was, where were the common indications? Like an altar? At least some sigils or wards? And how was he even meddling with a hunter? He knew very well that Dean and Sam were hunters, yet he had the audacity to reach out to Dean? Sam took a deep breath, running his fingers through his hair. Okay, okay, there has to be some logical explanation for all of this. Maybe he was just some person who may have read into Egyptian culture and decided to use it. Maybe he wasn't a witch after all.

But then again there was that whole deal going on with Dean, where he just randomly took off on his own, acting oddly rude to Sam. And why today? Why now? Why not visit somewhere on an earlier day? Sam glanced at the calendar. Hmm. Wait- It's been exactly eight days since Dean had met the young boy. Eight days would mean seven nights... exactly the amount of time for a spell to come into effect!

Or maybe Sam's just being paranoid and Dean is acting weird. But how many times has it happened that when Dean acts weird, there's always a case? That's right, lots of times.

Sam had to figure out more. He glanced at the bedroom door, the room that was currently being occupied by erm, his brother and his brother's, uh, _companion_. Sam looked around and noticed a small stairway just outside the living room. Huh. After looking around to make sure he was alone once again, he started towards the stairs. He's going to get to the bottom of this.

~•~

Dean thrust harder, his hands clutching onto Cas's hips as he slammed the younger boy back on his cock.

"Ah- Deeeaannn-"

Cas whined, hand coming over to wrap behind Dean's neck. Now, Dean wasn't really a missionary guy, unless the other person actually meant something to him. So he was surprised at himself, when he turned Castiel around after eating him out, to stare into those ocean blue eyes and fuck into Cas's tight little hole. Cas had been extremely vocal and bossy, telling Dean how much he loved it, how good Dean was fucking him and what not. Dean loved it. It turned him on in unusual ways, listening to someone boss him around during sex.

"Baby- baby- I want to- want to ride you-"

Cas moaned out, and Dean slowed down, relaxing his thrusts until he pulled out. Cas let go of his shoulder, only to pull him down by the chin crashing their lips together as he pulled himself up, his trembling thighs making it hard for him to balance himself on his knees. Dean laid himself down, folding his hands behind his head as if chilling out. Cas smiled wickedly, reaching forward to join their lips, kissing Dean slowly again, as he hauled himself up onto Dean's lap. He broke off their kiss, only to rest his forehead against Dean's, as he sank down on Dean's cock steadily, letting out shaky breaths. Dean locked their hands together, the other sliding up Cas's warm waist and wrapping around.

"Hey, I got you, go slow babe-"  
Dean coaxed, rubbing an assuring hand over Cas's waist, dropping soft kisses down Cas's neck.

Cas sunk down completely, and the stretch seemed like it would almost tear Cas apart. Dean had a thick, muscular cock, and it was one Cad had fantasized about for a long time now. As Dean's twitching cockhead brushed against Cas's prostate, he jerked up, holding onto Dean's shoulder for support as he fucked himself down on Dean's cock, the girth almost splitting Cas's ass apart.

Slowly, instead of bouncing on Dean's cock, Cas just let himself sit all the way down on it, warming Dean's cock, while also gyrating his hips to pleasure himself.

"Ahhh..."

"Fuck Cas, I'm not gonna last long-"  
Dean groaned, eyes squeezing shut and hands gripping tightly onto Cas's sharp hipbones, pushing him down on Dean's cock.

"Deeeaaannn, oh, baby, ahhhh-hmmmmm-"  
Cas moaned out, riding Dean's cock with intense fervour. But then, a sharp slap landed on his right ass cheek, causing him to gasp and widen his eyes at Dean. Dean was just biting his lip playfully, watching Cas with a shameless hunger in his eyes.

Cas flushed under Dean's gaze, eyes fixed lustfully on the other's. Cas opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again with embarrassment, shaking his head hesitantly.

"Hey, what is it? Sorry, did you not, uh, like the, erm, spanking? I'm sorry, I won't do it again-"

"No, no, I mean-"  
Cas looked away, cheeks burning red.

"I want you to do it again, but harder."  
Cas said quietly, and Dean smiled wide, from ear to ear, goofily, before capturing Cas's lips into a kiss, distracting him from the fact that he was about to-

"Ahh!"  
Cas screamed out as another spank landed on his ass cheek, causing a sharp sting on his ass. He gasped, still riding Dean's cock, feeling the length dig into his prostate.

"More-"  
Cas managed to gasp out, now nearing his orgasm. Dean slapped his left ass cheek now, a lot harder than before, and fuck, _Cas wanted more_.

"Want me to talk dirty, huh? Freakin' whore, so thirsty for my cock-"  
Dean hissed as he thrust up into Cas, matching his pace with Cas's so that they could meet with more friction.

"Ounhhh goddd yes, fuck fuck fuck me Dean- god I'm so thirsty for your fucking cock-"  
Cas had reached another reality by now, everything around him was a hazy blur and the only thing that mattered was the way Dean was fucking him and the curling in his gut that kept stretching and tugging.

"Yeah, ride it like that, fucking slut, gonna fuck you so hard, you can't walk for days- you'll like that, won't you, you little cockslut?"   
Dean gritted his teeth, holding Cas's hips down forcefully on his cock, making him keep moaning in constant buzz.

"Mmmmmhmmmm- ounnnhh- fuck give me tha- oh yes, oh yes yes yes, fuck Dean I'm so close!"  
Cas cried out, and suddenly there was another hard slap on his ass. A few tears blurred Cas's eyes from the pain, but the pleasure overcame it as he neared his orgasm.

"Yeah, come for me Cas, wanna see you come only from my cock-"  
Dean coaxed softly, in complete opposition to the ruthless way he was fucking into Cas, defiling his little twink hole and pleasuring him in ways Cas had never even imagined. Dean thrust his fingers into Cas's mouth, and Cas whimpered.

"De- Dean, Dean, ohhhhh..."  
Cas moaned out, muffled voice sounding like a sob as Dean thrust three of his fingers deeper into Cas's mouth, finally making him cry, tears running down his cheeks. God, Cas looked so submissive, Dean was going over the edge anytime now.

"De- M' sho clhoshhe-"  
Cas moaned out, warning Dean about his orgasm, and in response Dean just took his fingers out of Cas's mouth, and dragged them to pull at the back of Cas's head, tugging at the hair on his nape, tilting his head in such a way, that his neck lay bare for Dean.

Dean sunk his teeth into the skin, biting hard, causing Cas to cry and whine, his hand flinging up to tug at Dean's head. That was the little tip-off, and Cas came in splatters all over Dean and his own stomach.

Dean, squeezed his own eyes shut, still grinding into Cas's ass, kissing all over Cas's neck, licking over the bite mark, until his own orgasm ripped through his body, shooting his release into the condom, filling the condom up heavily inside Cas.

Then Dean stopped. Everything stopped, except for the shaky, heavy pants both of them breathed out.

"God, that was so sexy Cas..."  
Dean spoke up a few seconds later, hands running gently through Cas's hair. Cas smiled at him drunkenly, as if he had no care for the world around him, lost in his own daze.

Much to Dean's surprise (and fondness), Cas giggled childishly, climbing off of Dean's lap, causing the seeping come to spread over his rim. If Dean wasn't exhausted already, he would've loved to lick it off.

Cas yawned, sprawling out next to Dean on the bed.  
"We should shower."   
He mumbled.

"Sure, sweetheart."  
Dean shifted on his side, draping his arm over Cas's hips, resting his head against Cas's chest, listening to the beat of Cas's heart come down gradually.

"You're not leaving, right?"  
Cas asked, playing with Dean's hair, eyes somewhere in the distance.

"No, Cas, never gonna leave you, angel..."  
Dean said, a little sleepily.

Cas smiled, and lightly pulled Dean's cheek.  
"Hey, don't fall asleep, baby, we're all sticky and smell like sex."

"Very good sex."  
Dean snickered.

Cas smiled at that and dropped a soft kiss in Dean's hair. That only made Dean squeeze him harder than before, and Cas chuckled. He stretched to the side to pick up his phone.  
It was somewhere around three in the afternoon.

"Dean...? Let's shower and then we can order lunch. Usually, I'd have time but today..."  
Cas trailed off, knowing Dean definitely knew what he was implying.

"Hmm..."  
Dean murmured, and Cas just sighed.

They stayed that way for a very long time, and Cas is pretty sure they might've fallen asleep somewhere in that time.

~•~

Sam rung the bell of Cas's house.   
_This won't fail. _He assured himself.  
It took some time for the door to open, but when it did, Dean stood there, completely baffled.

"Sam?"

"Dean?"  
Sam asked, feigning shock. He widened his eyes and peered at Dean. Most of his surprise was real since Dean wasn't wearing his typical jacket and flannel. Instead, he had a towel hung around his neck loosely, a faded grey t-shirt, and a pair of black cotton shorts. His hair seemed partially wet, and he smelled unusually like strawberries and vanilla.

He stood there dumbstruck for a few moments before Sam cleared his throat. Dean glanced down at his attire and back up at Sam. He just gulped, before another, more smaller figure appeared in the hallway.

"Dean? Who is it?"

Sam studied the young man standing a few feet away from him. His thick black hair was ruffled messily, and his face was young and vibrant. He was wearing a baggy, over-sized blue t-shirt that slipped down loosely over his shoulder, revealing some of his sharp collar bone. He must've been wearing really short black pyjama shorts because Sam could see the outline of it under the shirt.

"Uhm, Cas, this is my brother Sam-"

"Hey, I know you- I mean of course I do, you're Dean's younger brother."

Castiel cut Dean off and walked over to Sam excitedly, eyeing him up and down.

"Hey, come in-- Dean? You didn't tell me your brother was coming over?"

Cas and Dean stepped back and Cas smiled at Sam, before looking at Dean questionably.   
Sam stepped inside, and followed the two of them. Dean gave him a suspicious once over, before looking away grimly.

"So, Sam, how come you're here?"  
Cas asked, now a little conscious of himself as he pulled the loose sleeve up. Sam's eyes involuntarily wandered over the bruise on his neck- more like a bitemark- it seemed pretty recent considering the redness and _oh- Oh eww, gross, no, nope_-  
_He does not want to look at the __hickeys__ his brother leaves_.

Sam looked away from Cas's neck up to his face and gave him a warm smile.

"Well, Castiel, it's been a week since we saved you, and uhm, I just wanted to check on all the victims. I visited the other two, and they're doing pretty good. So I thought I'd drop by."  
Sam shrugged casually.

"Aww, Sam, that's so sweet of you."  
Cas patted Sam's shoulder endearingly, before looking over at Dean.

"I didn't know you were here to check on me like this."  
Cas said, and Dean raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, no, uhm, I was just here, I mean- I..."

Cas eyed him suspiciously, before speaking up.

"Wait, you didn't tell Sam you'd be here?"  
Cas tilted his head in question.

"No, erm, he doesn't need to know everything I do..."  
Dean grimaced.

"Or everyone you do?"  
Cas supplied playfully, making Dean's lips twitch in a smile.

"Ugh, okay- I'm gonna assume you guys erm, uh-"  
Sam licked his lips, the mental image enough to gross him out.

"-slept together-"  
Sam mumbled quietly and Dean coughed shamefully, his cheeks burning bright red.

Cas just looked between them with confusion.

"Yes Sam, your brother and I had sex. Now, would you like some tea? Or coffee maybe?"  
Cas asked, completely ignoring their pointless conversation.

"Erm, uh, no thanks. But I would like to ask you a few questions, if that's cool?"  
Sam cleared his throat and asked.

"Oh, sure, come along to the living room then. Are you sure you don't wanna drink anything? Or eat anything maybe?"

"He's fine, Cas."  
Dean retorted bitterly.

"Yes, urm, I really don't want anything. Except some of your time."

"Sure."  
Cas smiled cheerfully. He motioned at the couch for Sam to sit, and sat exactly opposite to him. Sam's eye caught the way Dean sat next to him, not even an inch between them. Dean's hand settled on Cas's thigh almost possessively and Sam averted his eyes up.

"So, uh, Cas, how are you? I mean, after the whole 'tried to sacrifice you to satan' thing?"  
Cas chuckled and Sam made a note that Cas took this situation quite lightly.

"I'm... I'm good. Its been a little weird when the whole scene just kinda flashes in my mind, but uhm, I'm good."  
Cas nodded with a soft smile.

"Great... So, uh, any reason you think the witches may have chosen you? I know I asked you before but I need to verify-"

"Of course Sam, I know, but like I said before, I have no idea why the witches would have chosen me. Like you said, they chose innocents."  
Cas reasoned, and _damn__, that __bastard__ was really good at this_. Sam raised his eyebrows.

"Oh... Hmph... Okay, um, Castiel, just as a general questionnaire, what do you work as? I mean, you do have a wonderful house for yourself..."

Cas glanced at Dean and then back at Sam.

"Well, I work as a pre-school teacher, and the house is just a result of savings... and a loan, of course." Cas shrugged, and Sam's eyes were caught towards Dean's fingers, which were playing with Cas's fingers softly. Part of Sam ached, knowing Dean would have to leave Cas, and maybe, just maybe, they had a connection? But Cas used a non-consensual love spell to trap his brother, and Sam had to break it off. Good for him he knew just how, but he wanted Cas to face it.

"That's great, Cas, but uhm, when Dean and I did a background check on you a couple of days before the hunt, we found that you're just a part-time pre-school teacher. If you don't mind me asking, what is it that you do in your free time?" Sam asked slyly, making sure Cas knew that Sam knew his little secret. Cas simply raised his eyebrows, but for a moment Sam swore he could see the younger boy panic. Cas gulped.

"Erm, I visit my brother some times, I visit the local pet shelter some times, to volunteer, I uh, I work from home as a freelancer..." Cas answered quietly, clearing his throat. Sam found himself admiring the younger boy's features. He could see why Dean would be attracted to him. Bright, youthful blue eyes, plush peachy lips, soft, fragile skin and a tousled mess of black hair. Not to mention, his body was athletic, young and lean, still smaller against Dean or Sam's.

"Sam?" Dean's voice called out and Sam snapped out of his thoughts, averting his gaze. 

"Sorry, uhm, I was saying, uh, Dean could you uh, get me some water?" Sam faked a small cough, but Cas and Dean both stood up instead and Sam had to motion for Cas to sit down. Cas sat down hesitantly, glancing at Dean who just threw him an assuring look before disappearing into the hallway.

"Alright, Castiel. We've got almost three to four minutes till he comes back. I think we both know you aren't as innocent as you seem. So, tell me, what did you do to my brother?"

Sam didn't care about the sudden forwardness of his accusation, nor about the wide-eyed surprise on Cas's face. 

"What are you talking about, Samuel?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about, okay? Don't play so coy."

"Awh Sam, I have no clue what you're talking about-"

"Melissa. I'm talking about Melissa. I'm talking about the Macintosh twins that you helped curse. All that '_free time_' you had, to do spells for your clients. You're a witch Castiel, and I know what you've done." Sam stood up firmly, glaring down at Castiel. Castiel let out a silent gasp, his calm facade slipping off, replaced by a more alarmed look.

"How'd you...?" Cas stared at him incredulously.

"I'm a hunter, Castiel. It's kind of what we do." Sam stated. Cas stood up, anger burning in his eyes.

"How dare you-"

Cas clenched his fist and Sam immediately noticed that his blue eyes swirled into a deep purple sparkle. 

"The coven abducted you because you killed one of their members. Isn't that right, Castiel? Because you wanted so selfishly, to be a part, to show them that your magic wasn't inferior to theirs..."

Sam started, his voice a mixture of pity and disgust, and honestly, he couldn't bring himself to stop his words; they pierced into the thick silence like a knife, and one glance at Cas drew his attention to the wetness that gathered within Cas's purple eyes.

"Stop, please..."

"-because you were so lonely after you killed your brother all those years ago, just running after power like madness. You wanted something- someone to prove to- to justify the evil inside you-"

"Stop." Castiel whispered, barely audible even in the silence, as a single tear escaped his eye and ran down his cheek.

"-how did it feel Cas? To know you had no one left, so you started making little sock dolls, to love you, befriend you, talk to you, be with you, because you knew no one else would. Honestly, I pity you Castiel. I pity all those who know you."

"Sam... Stop, stop right now-"

"You really thought my brother had a chance with you? Castiel, he's a hunter, and more so, he's a human with an actual mind, a heart and feelings- how long did you think you could manipulate my brother into loving you? A day? A week? A month, at max, but what when the spell fades Cas? Who do you think is going to love a pathetic ruin like you? Huh? No one's going to be here Cas. No one's going to care when you die alone-"

"I SAID STOP!"

A tremendous surge of power flowed through the room, causing Sam to fly back against the wall. Castiel was glowing, a deep crimson glow emanated from his body, and the purple in his pupils leaked into his whole eye. He fell to the ground, huddled within himself. The room lost all of its electricity with a loud crackle. 

"Castiel!?"

Dean yelled from the doorway, and Sam noticed he had been standing there for a while, listening to their argument progress. Sam flinched at the sudden throbbing at the base of his back, where he had hit the corner of a shelf when Cas had pushed him away. Sam quickly got up on his feet and called out to his brother, clearly still under Castiel's spell.

"Dean-"

"What the hell? What did you do to him, Sam?!"

Dean roared, eyes wide with anger as he dropped the glass of water to the ground and raced towards Castiel, who was still huddled on the ground, a strange, weeping noise coming from him as he shivered. Sam stabled himself with the support of the wall, and watched as his brother enveloped Cas in his broad arms, coaxing him with soft, worried words.

"Cas? Hey baby? Are you okay? Cas, sweetheart?"

Dean pulled Cas closer to his body, and Sam saw a swirl of purple gleam in his brother's eyes.

Oh god, no. No, no, no. This is bad. If Dean's eyes are turning purple, it means the spell is strengthening. They've already consummated the bond, which sped up the process. But if Dean defies his brother, it would mean that Cas's spell is consuming more parts of Dean at an alarmingly fast rate.

_What do I do, what do I do, what do I- The dolls!_

Sam's eyes widened in revelation, and he decided to make a run for it. He remembered keeping the dolls in his car, so he began running towards the entrance, but the door slammed shut on his face. He turned around to learn what had hap- _Oh_ _hell_\- Dean was squeezing his arm, his grip deathly tight. Sam stared at his leaking purple pupils, before grunting and trying to pull Dean's fingers off of him.

"Dean- you have to let go of me, Castiel isn't good, he's a witch! Dean-_ listen to me_\- hey, hey, hey!"

Sam yelled as Dean began twisting his arm. 

"Dean- argh- this isn't you!" Sam groaned. As if some brotherly love would help snap Dean out of his trance. Sam needed to get to the dolls, anyhow. 

"I'm sorry-" Sam mumbled, before jerking his knee up and slamming it into Dean's crotch, causing him to falter and drop to the ground, clutching his crotch painfully.

The release allowed Sam to yank open the door and dash towards his car, but before he knew it, he was frozen to the ground, legs glued as his torso kept pulling him forward. He turned back. A loud, high-pitched ringing noise filled the room, and Sam's hands flew up to his ears to cover them. In his peripheral, he could see Castiel- but something had changed about him.

Instead of the red glow he had seen before, Cas was emitting a dark black shadow behind him. Sam watched as Cas's feet hovered slowly above the ground, his skin turning pale and his eyes twinkling a deep purple. 

"I didn't want to hurt you, Samuel. I just wanted Dean... I just wanted to feel love... Is that too much to ask for?"

Cas's voice was deep, a rugged growl as he neared Sam.

"Castiel, this... this isn't love... It's brainwashing, and you know it... One day when you're looking back, you're going to realize no matter how hard you try, you can't make people love you. It's something that just happens... And believe me, I know how it feels to lose someone you love... and you blame yourself for it until the longest time, but maybe you should-"

Sam tried reasoning with him, tried connecting with him on an emotional level but Cas cut him off.

"Shut up!"

Cas bellowed in an almost beastly voice, which if you ask Sam is probably the most ironic thing he's seen, since Cas looked so young and small. Poor boy... could've had such a wonderful future but here he was wasting it...

"Castiel listen to me..."

Sam sighed, but as Castiel and his odd shadow hovered just a few inches in front of Sam, he thought, _is this it? _Sam shut his eyes and prepared for-

_ **Clang!** _

Sam winced at the loud noise, but then instantly opened his eyes to see where the noise came from. To his absolute surprise, he saw Dean, standing in front of Castiel's limp body with a tall, metal lamp in his hands. Sam noticed the contrasting emotions on his face- the sheer carelessness of hitting Cas and the underlying misery that Sam caught in the slight quiver of Dean's lips.

"Go!"

Dean roared, before dropping to the ground, pressing his hand to his chest, right over his heart and squeezing his eyes shut in agony. Sam felt his legs again, and he dashed towards the door, trying to ignore his brother lying painfully on the ground, not to mention Castiel's anger that would come next.

Sam slammed the front door shut before running towards the corner he had parked his car near. As he ran, he felt nothing but cool air brush against his face and empty thoughts shake around his head. His primary focus was the dolls. If only he got to them in time and tore them apart, he could _maybe _end the spell. _Maybe_.

Sam recognized his car and almost crashed into it as he fiddled to get his keys out. He dropped the pair on the ground, and instantly ducked down to retrieve it. He thrust it into the car door's keyhole, and frantically twisted it around. Once the door was unlocked, he shoved himself inside, trying to remind himself where he kept the freaking dolls. _God, this is so hectic. _

His phone rang, but he paid no mind, all he tried to look for were th- Ahah! Sam grabbed the two sock dolls and fetched his swiss knife from his pocket. He took a deep breath and then-

_Stab! Stab! Stab!_

He thrust the knife into the blue-eyed doll's chest, ripping and pulling the fabric apart. He then took the green-eyed doll, and hesitated for a moment, before making a linear incision on the chest of the doll, and turning it inside-out, shaking out all the fluffing out of it. He noticed a few strands of almond brown hair drop out and get lost on the seat of the car. His phone rang again, and once again he ignored it, quickly throwing the dolls on the back seat and searching for his witch-killing bullets.

_I'm sorry, Castiel. But it needs to be done_.

~•~

"Castiel... you can't keep me like this, sweetheart..."

Dean sighed, jerking his loosely tied hands.

"You hit me on the head with my own fucking lamp... I don't have a choice, babe..." Cas glared at Dean, who was tied up on a chair, quite loosely if you ask him, but then again, he's Dean Winchester. Cas wiped away some blood dripping down his forehead, and for a moment he almost faltered, hands reaching for Dean. He looked as if he would've passed out, but stabled himself. Dean felt a surge of affection and grief course through him. 

"Cas..."

"Shut up-"

Castiel snarled, eyes blurry and tears dripping down his face, mingling with his blood and sweat. Dean eyed him once, flashes of their afternoon running through his mind. 

It had taken them almost an hour to finish up showering, with all the kissing, the childish making-out, and the lazy handjob sessions. Mostly the making-out. He remembers the way Cas had fit perfectly in his hands, his lips grazing Dean's as if breathing life into him, as delicate as a feather when they made love. 

"Why did you do this to me? Make me love you _like this_?"

Dean urged softly, eyes glued to Cas's every moment. He watched Castiel's vicious purple eyes melt into a breezy blue, and suddenly the grief Cas had been hiding for so long all escaped out of his eyes.

"I just... Everyone I've ever tried to be with... They all just leave me, Dean... I didn't want that with you... It wasn't supposed to go like this..."

Cas answered, eyes fixed on a random spot on the ground. 

"Next time maybe you should try Tinder, huh?" Dean joked, and Cas gave him a weary smile. 

"If there is a next time..." Cas scoffed, and Dean studied him, eyes wandering off to a distance melancholically. Suddenly, the telephone began ringing loudly. Cas glanced at Dean suspiciously, before hopping off the shelf he was sitting on and disappearing into the hallway.

Before Dean could even roll his eyes, he felt the window behind him slide open softly. 

"Dean?"

Sam whispered quietly and Dean jerked his head back. _Thank god, Sam was back_.

"Sam?"

Dean questioned quietly, still not able to hide the relief in his voice. Dean noticed the gun in his hand and his eyes widened.

"No. N. O, no, Sammy, we can't kill him."

Dean warned, hands fiddling with the rope loosely tied on his palm so that he could shake his hands out of the knot. Sam just looked at him funnily. 

"Are you still under the spell? I thought I ruined the dolls-"

"I'm not under a spell, Sam. It's over now. Thanks for that by the way."

"Then why can't we-"

"He made a mistake Sam, he's a kid. He doesn't deserve to _die_?!"

Dean reasoned, untying the knot on his feet and standing up. The sound of nearing footsteps alarmed Sam, and he jumped to a corner, hiding behind the couch, with his gun held against his chest in preparation.

"Dean? How are you- God, I'm an idiot, aren't I? Here I was thinking I could tie up one of the most proficient hunters in the world."

Castiel chuckled hysterically, and Dean reached for his gun- _Damn it! _He didn't have his gun. Not even a small knife on him for defense.

"You know Dean, now that you're brother's gone, we really should just end this, shouldn't we? Though its a pity I won't be able to have you. You were such a good boy for me..."

Cas began, and the cruel purple sunk back into his eyes, the same black shadow protruding out of his blue pendant and enveloping his body as he levitated over the ground. Dean watched as Castiel hovered effortlessly, his previously pained expression fusing into a more maniacal one. Dean took a step back in defense, while Cas levitated towards the corner of the room and Dean tried not to glance at Sam, hiding behind the couch, but Cas levitated closer to him, and as if on cue, Sam rose up, pointing his gun at Cas, and pulling the trigger, sending a loud bang through the room. Unfortunately, the shot missed Cas, and he held his hand up, clenching his fist in front of Sam.

"Argh-"

Sam cried while Dean gasped and looked around in panic as Sam dropped to the ground, gun still clutched in one hand while the other hand clasped onto his stomach. 

"Cas, stop it- please, what do you want?"

For a moment, Dean could swear he saw Cas's eyes flash blue, but then the same eerie shadow was approaching him and he stood glued to the ground, too confused to move.

"I won't stop, Dean, I can't..."

Cas let out an almost demonic growl, but it was subdued as Dean spoke up.

"If you want me to stay, I'll stay-"

"No, Dean!" Sam called out to him from the ground, where he was choking on his own blood.

"Let me do this Sam! -- Castiel... You want me to stay here, sweetheart, I'll stay here, no questions asked, just please stop hurting my brother..."

Dean gulped, but to his absolute shock, the black shadow around Cas's body sunk away, and the purple gleam vanished, leaving nothing but Cas landing on the ground, the over-sized blue shirt slipping off his right shoulder, and Dean tried not to stare at his partially naked skin.

"You're lying."

Cas stated, and Dean noticed, he hadn't let go of his clenched fist, indicating that Sam was still suffering.

"Please, Cas, listen to me, I will be here forever, I won't leave you like anyone else before did. You know I mean it, I told you in the morning too, I'm not leaving... just let my brother go."

Dean coaxed Cas, his eyes peering into Cas's as he stepped forward towards Cas. Cas seemed like he was considering it, a look of doubt on his face as he neared Dean. _Damn it, Dean couldn't do this_. He couldn't handle the sad, pleading look in Cas's eyes. So what if he had only known Cas for a few days? People fall in love at first sight, so how's this really matter?

"You... you mean that...?"

Cas asked naively, and Dean's heart almost broke into a million little pieces.

"Yes, baby, I mean every single word..."

Dean smiled softly at Cas, opening his arms to invite Cas in. Cas glanced back at Sam, before releasing his fist and stepping closer to Dean, pressing gently against Dean's chest, burying his head in Dean's neck. Dean took a deep breath, closing his eyes, craving the touch of Cas all over him.

_Home_.

_Love_.

_Peace_.

Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders tightly, and Dean felt a patch of wetness against his shirt, right where Cas had been crying and sniffling. There was a rustle behind them and Dean squeezed Cas tighter.

"I'm sorry..."

Dean whispered, and before Cas could even completely look up at him, three loud shots rang through the room, and Dean felt Cas's lithe body jerk and stiffen against his own. He opened his eyes slowly, and everything was pin-drop silent.

_Please, God. Don't let this be true._

_Tears_.

Tears were the first thing Dean noticed on Cas's face. Then came the sudden realization that struck his beautiful, young face. The sudden realization of being shot. Not once. Not twice. But thrice. His mouth dropped open, a heavy whimper making its way out. Dean felt the very _familiar_ wetness on his hand. Part of him didn't even want to take his hand away. Cas's eyes fluttered as he tried to comprehend what had just happened.

He had been shot.

Sam shot him.

He was dying.

Dean watched silently, as Castiel slipped onto the ground, his hands dragging Dean down along him. Then came the smell. The smell of death. The strong smell of blood that spread in the air. Dean had expected it to hurt. Not this much, however. Especially when Cas looked at him, so innocently heart-broken, his face a sheer portrait of betrayal as he watched Dean through heavy eyelids.

"I'm sorry... Cas, I-"

Dean choked on his own words and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't speak- no, he did this, he betrayed Cas. The spell had been destroyed, so why did it hurt him so much to watch Cas gasp for air, writhe, squirm, twitch in his arms as he tried to seize at least one last moment of life. Dean prayed. Yes, he prayed to whoever was listening.

"Please..."

"Y-you... you lied t-too?"  
The break in Cas's voice caused an unexpected tear to roll down Dean's face, and he held tightly onto Cas's bleeding body.

"I'm sorry... Cas, I didn't-"

Before Dean could finish, Cas touched a wet, blood-stained hand over Dean's cheek.

"I don't want to- Dean- I'm sorry... I don't... don't want to die-"

Cas pleaded, his voice cracking, loaded with guilt and tears.

"I'm sorry, Cas..."

Cas watched him for a moment, before breathing out as softly as he could.

"I wanted t-to... f-fall in l-love w-with y-you... D-Dean..."

That was it. Cas's hand dropped down, his eyes shutting The weight in Dean's arms felt suddenly heavier, paired with his own conscious guilt.

_He could've saved him._

_There could've been another way._

_He didn't have to-_

_Didn't have to... die..._

"Dean?" Sam's voice pierced through the silence.

"We need to burn the body."Dean couldn't speak. He didn't want to.

"Hey, man, you okay?" Sam's presence shifted closer, but still, Dean couldn't take his eyes off Castiel's lifeless body. Just a body now, a burden in his hands. 

_He could've stopped it._

"No." He answered mindlessly.

_He could've stopped it all._

~•~

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry for all the angst after all the angst we already saw in ep3 :P  
~It is to be noted that the fic is tagged Non-Con, because Dean is under the spell's influence when they have sex, so it's not exactly consensual even though he wants it and enjoys it.~  
my most sincere apologies  
butttttt you can always pretend like everything's fine.  
i mostly wrote this because i hadnt written a dark destiel fic before, unlike my drarry one.  
this is actually an edited repost.  
thanks for reading!


End file.
